Operators
The Operators are one of the three factions of raiders living in Nuka-World in 2287. They are led by the brother and sister duo of Mags and William Black. Background The Operators can be easily classified as an organized crime group or can also be referred to as a gang, or crime syndicate, with their main motivation being profit. They appear less savage and bloodthirsty than The Disciples and Pack, with more functional outfits compared to the outlandish garb of their counterparts, resembling more of a paramilitary organization. Additionally, they have a more approachable and reasonable demeanor compared the other factions. Unfortunately for them, they became trapped in the theme park, along with the other two Nuka-World raider gangs. They are unable to expand their operations due to the lack of action by Overboss Colter, who decided to not follow through with Porter Gage's original plan. They are, however, a dangerous group that should not be underestimated. Interactions with the player character The Operators are one of the gangs the Sole Survivor can choose to help during in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. They can do odd jobs ranging from slavery to defending their own and help give them new territories around the park as well as giving them settlements in the Commonwealth. Depending on the ending for the raiders, they can either remain allies alongside either the Disciples or Pack, or end up opposing the player character. Alternately, they and the two other raider groups can be destroyed in Open Season. Variants Operator |level =1 |perception =4 |hp =30 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =5 |aggression =2 |confidence =2 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Handmade rifle * Operators armor }} Operator scavver |level =14 |perception =4 |hp =125 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =21 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Handmade rifle * Operators armor }} Operator waster |level =21 |perception =4 |hp =175 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =31 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Handmade rifle * Operators armor }} Operator survivalist |level =30 |perception =4 |hp =390 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =43 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Handmade rifle * Operators armor }} Operator veteran |level =39 |perception =4 |hp =540 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =55 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Handmade rifle * Operators armor }} Operator pillager |level =49 |perception =4 |hp =740 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =55 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Handmade rifle * Operators armor }} Operator tormentor |level =49 |perception =4 |hp =990 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =55 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Handmade rifle * Operators armor }} Operator butcher |level =69 |perception =4 |hp =1340 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =55 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Handmade rifle * Operators armor }} Notable members * Mags Black * William Black * Lizzie Wyath Notes * Operators are only found with a sniper rifle variant of the handmade rifle, with a short scope and a long sniper barrel equipped. Modded versions commonly have long covered barrels, small quick eject mags and various scopes and semi-auto receivers. * The Operators are the only Nuka-World faction with two leaders: Mags and William. Despite this, William will not initiate dialogue with you or give you missions like his sister. * Operators faction armor offers a fair amount of well-balanced protection akin to combat armor, but is almost twice as heavy. Their armored dress is the heaviest piece of clothing in the game, weighing in at 71 pounds while providing resistances on par with a full set of sturdy combat armor. Operators heavy armor actually surpasses heavy combat armor in terms of protective qualities. Since every single Operator is equipped with at least a few parts of their armor, it often means that even the most basic Operator boasts better resistances than Commonwealth raiders or Gunners of much higher levels. This, coupled with their powerful weaponry, makes them a lot more dangerous than their Commonwealth counterparts regardless of player level. * The perk affiliated with this faction is Ace Operator. Appearances The Operators appear in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Gallery FO4NW Loading Screen Operator Pose.png FO4 Loading screen Operators.png Category:Operators es:Operadores ja:The Operators pl:Operatorzy ru:Операторы